The Magico ninja
by dopplerdee
Summary: The fox gives Naruto a book on Rituals how will this change things? elements from Magico and other manga genderbend femNaru later on
1. Chapter 1: the book

Yo I modified this chapter and chapter two, but is't about the same as the original just cleaned up.

Chapter One: The Book

Hello this is my first fan fiction so be nice plz ;)

Disclaimer i do not own Naruto or Magico just my ideas and only barley

/

It was just another day in the hidden leaf village of most but for Uzumaki Naruto it would be a very important day. "stupid cat!" Ah that would be him now lets wach shall we.

"I don't see why that cat only attacks me and not the teme!" Naruto yelled while walking out of the Hokage's tower. The reason for this yelling was the D-rank mission his team had just done catching Tora the cat. Naruto didn't get a response as his team had already left to do there own things.

It was one month after the rookie nine had graduated from the academy. Now most people would go home at this point but Naruto wasn't most people he was going to train. "Finaly time to try some of the things in this book out." unknown to every one else Naruto had met his tenet the night after the forbidden scroll incident it went somthing like this.

/flash back!/

"Why the hell am i in a fucking sewer!" The blond genin was once again yelling. "I'm having a great dream about Sakura-chan feeding me ramen and now i'm in a fucking sewer!" This went on of about ten minutes untill...

**"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI WILL YOU SHUT UP!"** ...that was at this point Naruto noticed the large golden cage behind him, one might wonder how he missed something as big as the cage but...well...this is Naruto.

"What the fuck is that?" (on side note naruto doesn't usually curse this much) **"It's a Ramen stand." **the voice said sarcasm dripping from every word

"really!" Naruto said excitement clear on his face.

**"NO IT'S A CAGE YOU DUMB ASS!"** The voice somehow yelled Louder.

"Ok what am i doing here then you damn fox." the blond genin said.

**"well your here... wait you know who I am?" **the voice now known as the kyuubi said,

"well you a loud, angry voice in a cage who would you be my mother?" Naruto said sarcasm dripping from his words.

**"Do you really wan't an answer to that?" **the fox said thenaruto oh! and look more sarcasm!**"the reason your here is because i have something for you."**

"oh really and whats that?" Naruto said sarcastically (on another side note he was usually less sarcastic to.)

**"it has come to my attention that the other Bijuu have give there hosts powers, even that freak Shukaku nad i'll be damned if he makes me look bad so i'm going to give you somthing" **the fox said after which a small book flew from between the bars. **"Now get out and don't call me unless your dieing" **and with that Naruto woke up.

/Flash back end/

Now a normal person would wonder how the fox had gotten a book out of the seal and in to the real work or even how a giant fox with no thumbs could write a in a small book but then again naruto is not a normal person hi thoughts where more along the lines of _'oh man with these jutsu Sakura-chan will love me for sure.' _Yeh somthing along those lines.

**training ground 7**

"now let's see what we have here?" naruto said openig the book. "lets see... ritual magic...tell any one and your dead...i'm giving you two rituals and then your on your own kit...boring! lets see the jutsu!" let it be know Naruto is not a patient person. "jutsu...jutsu...jutsu...ah!...now lets see...magic eye and palm turn?

/

And thats chapter one now i'm still new at this so updates my be slow please be patent with me.

by the way the magic is from the manga magico you should read it if you haven't.

until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Palm Exchange

Chapter 2: Palm Exchange

I got an alert i'm really happy!

Idon't own Naruto or Magico

/

Hokage's Tower

It had been three days sense any one had seen Naruto and the Third was getting worried. "Kakashi have you seen Naruto lately?" The Third asked Kakashi who was there getting a Mission for the two Genin who's location he knew of.

"No Hokage-sama, But Gai said he saw him and he was fine." He said still reading his porn...He was also facing the wall.

"One Kakashi your facing the wall, and two what did Gai say he was doing?"

"He just said he was training hard at the Hokage monument." Kakashi said this time facing the other wall.

"One, Kakashi I'm over here, and two **Gai** said he was training hard." The Third said to him.

"yes Gai said he was training hard why?" Our favorite silver haired jonin responded

"Gai...run around village carrying a boulder on his back for a light work out Gai, said your Genin was training **HARD**."

"...Right lets go." Kakashi said hurring out of the room throught the window...which was closed.

"For god's sake Kakashi put the book away and look where your going!" The Third yelled out the hole in his window.

/*/

Base of the Hokage monument

"Gai said he would be around here" Kakashi said "Lets find him before somthing bad happens too hi-"

**"KRASH!"**

"what was THAT!" Kakashi yelled, following the noise they found countless destroyed trees littering the ground there was also a large indent in the side of the monument and in the middle of it all was Naruto only his left hand was large and furry with curved spikes on the knuckles

"Oh hey Kakashi-sensei, Old man whats up?" Naruto said his hand returning to normal as he spoke.

"Naruto why was your hand...?" Kakashi trailed off

"Oh! that that was just my new jutsu!" Naruto said obviously excited to tell them about his new technique "It's called _Palm Exchange _it's really cool right!" Naruto was practically bouncing up an- no wait he was bouncing up and down in excitement

"Naruto who taught you this _Palm Exchange_?" The Third asked

"uhhh...no one i learned it on my own no one taught me" Naruto stammered out '_well its no really a lie' _Naruto thought.

"Well then Naruto how did you learn the jutsu?" Kakashi asked

"w-w-well I-"

"Naruto stop you don't have to tell us if you don't wan't too" The Third said

"Really Old Man!"

"Yes Naruto a ninja does not have to reveal there methods to any on unless they wish to, there is however a problem with you missing three days of team missions and training" The Third said

"o-o-oh r-r-right that" _'god i sound like Hinata' _he thought

"w-well...wait a second where are the Teme and Sakura-chan any way?" naruto asked as it was the time they usually did a mission.

"Oh FUCK! i left them waiting for me!" Kakashi swore un-characteristically.

/cut to the team 7 meeting place/bridge/

"Hn. i'm leaving" Sasuke said walking away

"w-wait Sasuke-kun w-where are you going?" Our favorite (and only) pink hair Genin asked her crush.

"Home it's obvious Kakashi ditched us" He said not looking back

"w-well do you wan't to go ou-"

"no" He said before he was out of sight.

"s-sasuke-kun..."

/Back with the others/

"Oh well they probably went home by now" Kakashi said

"...well all that aside you must take responsibility for your actions as such your pay will be docked for the next three missions and you will get no pay for the missions you missed." The Hokage stated Before leaving in a puff of smoke

"Seems fair...Naruto be at our meating place at the usual time" Kakashi said before he to disappeared.

"well that went well Naruto said guess i should go home then" naruto said

"GROWL~~~" "But first some Raman." He said before leaving to get his first meal in three days.

/break/

The next day team 7 meeting place/bridge thing 7 am

"Hey! Sakura-cha-"

"Naru-Baka where have you been!" Sakura interrupted him...by hitting him

"but S-a-k-u-r-a-c-h-a-n" Naruto said streching out every sound in her name "I was training!" Naruto said pitifully

"hn like any amount of traning could help you Dobe" Sasuke said

"What was that Teme!" Naruto yelled "with my new justu i could kick your ass!"

"Bring it Dobe" Sasuke responded

"HERE I COME!" Naruto yelled Punching the bridge's rail five times causing it to breack from the force before running at sasuke and throwing a punch right at his face, Sasuke doged to the side by leaning with his arms still crossed to even appering to care...untill narutos fist grew in size, became furry, and grew spikes from the knuckles _**"5 combo-The Shattering Fist Of Ursa!" **_Naruto yelled out before missing and hitting the bridge...which promptly exploded at the point of impact, and fell apart droping the three Genin into the water below.

_'what the hell was that' _Sasuke thought _'Naruto did that' _Sakura tought looking at the remains of the bridge.

" now now children don't fight" Kakash said standing on one of the remaining bridge supports while thinking _' i'll have to work on Naruto's Taijutsu and speed...and his temper we can't have him blowing things up all the time._

"YOUR LATE" Sakura and Naruto yelled

"sorry I had sex last night and got stuck..."

no one said anything for almost ten minuets untill Naruto summed up all three Genin's thoughts "what-the-fuck

End of chaper two

Well thats chapter two i hope you like it thought i think the last part up'd the raiting to M

untill next time BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: A Lengthy Explanation

Chapter 3: A Lengthy Explanation

Dee: Yo! My one reader we have a big plot point in it

Naruto: like hell it's a plot point you're going to turn me in to a girl!

Dee: Hey at least you got to start the story as a guy and get turned into a girl; I could have had you start the story as a girl.

Naruto: y-y-you mean I wouldn't be a guy at any point!

Dee: yes so be thankful I let you start the story as a guy.

Naruto: Yes! Sir! Mame! Sir! Mame? I mean ...which are you?

Dee:...just read the disclaimer!

Naruto: r-r-r-right! Dopplerdee does not own Naruto or Magico!

/

It had been almost two months since Naruto had learned palm Palm Exchange Magic from the book and he had learned a lot Kakashi had helped him with his taijutsu and he was now up to snuff with the Academy style though Sasuke still beat him in pure Taijutsu spars Naruto's temper was slightly better, before when Sasuke would insult him he would attack him he now just insulted him back. Naruto had been working on the Ritual for The Magic eye and had finally gotten it done, and being Naruto he just had to show it to his Sakura-chan.

January 15 team training ground seven

"Sakura-Chan! You have to see my ne jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as he came running to into the training ground that had been there meeting place ever since Naruto had destroyed the bridge even after it was fixed the Hokage told them in no un-certain that they would have to move there meetings to some where less breakable. His run was stopped however by a fist to the face "Naruto-Baka your late!" Naruto was indeed late as it was two hours after the meeting time "but Sakura-Chan if Kakashi-sensei is going to be late every day then why do we have to be here on time" Naruto said rubbing his face "...why didn't i think of that!" Sakura yelled bashing Naruto's head into a tree...yes Naruto's head not her head Naruto's, weather it was because she was angry at Naruto for out smarting her or herself for being out smarted by Naruto only she knows...nope not even her.

**"kit stop her or I will because as much as I love seeing you get hurt you don't need any more brain damage" **_'kyuubi that you?' _Naruto thought while grabbing Sakura's hand to stop her, at which point he was pulled into the seal

In The Seal

**"No it's the Easter Bunny in the Kyuubi's cage, of course it's me who else would it be!"**

_'Sorry it's just that you told me not to call you unless I'm dying, also what's the Easter Bunny?'_

**"One I called you not the other way around and two...I don't know what an 'Easter Bunny' is either"**

_'ok then since I have you here I have a question why is the hundredth combo a forbidden jutsu?' _

**"Ok kit first thing it's a magic not Jutsu, second it's not a forbidden magic it's a sealed magic"**

_' ok what's the difference between Justu and Magic and why did you seal it?'_

**"Ok I'm going to say this in the most simple way possible jutsu uses chakra to get an effect through hand seals Magic on the other hand while still using chakra to get an effect is done through rituals as for why I sealed it, The ****hundredth combo is a very powerful magic and not just the combo it's self but the side effects as well but the side effects are also the reason I sealed it.**

_ 'Well what are they!'_

**"I WAS GETTING TO THAT...The side effect of the****hundredth combo make your body change to better suit Palm Exchange magic your muscles and bones become denser and better able to handle chakra enhancement to handle the strain of the hundredth combo and the other combos."**

_'Are you kidding that's so cool why you would seal it over that? I mean I don't know how making your muscles denser would help o__r even what that means but it sounds cool!__'_

**"Ok first kit….wow I'm making a lot of lists today….but any way, first kit let me finish before you start talking, and second I want you to go to the ninja library and read some books I'm getting tired of ****dubbing things down for you and I don't feel like explaining things."**

_'Ah man reading that's going to be so boring!'_

**"Ok for the last time stop interrupting ****me! As for the reading just have your shadow clones do it the memories come back to you****…****…..well no questions?"**

_'__You said not to interrupt' _

**"while I'****m talking, I stopped to give you a chance to talk kit."**

_'Ok I you want a question the how about this one why do you keep calling me that?'_

**"(sigh) ok a kit is baby fox which most people know-"**

_'__Hey why the hell are you calling me a baby!' _

** "I took your lack of yelling about the name as you being ok with it and not just you being too stupid to know what it means."**

_'Hey!'_

**"As for why I call you that it is because compared to me you are like an infa****nt."**

_'Hey! ... well you are a lot older than me…'_

**"****Yes yes I am"**

_'how old ar__e you anyway?'_

**"You should never ask a lady here age kit."**

_'LADY!'_ Naruto sputtered out.

**"I'm a chakra entity I can be whatever I want and right now I'm female."**

_'…__ok then, that mental scaring aside, we should get back on topic.'_

**"Right, there are more than just good side effects there are bad ones to,**** the change would incapacitate you for a few days at least, and there is no way to know how it would affect your mind you might never be the same, it also just so happens that the female body is better suited to Palm Exchange magic than the male body." **

_'__Ahhhhhhh__….__ok I give up I got the first part but what does the end mean?' _

**"****It means that because the Magic will do whatever it can to make you body better suited to it within reason that if you use the hundredth combo you will become a girl"**

_'?WHAT! How is that within reason! And how girls are better suited to it the boys!' _

**"List****en kit I'm a Giant chakra fox I have no idea how a women's body is better suited for it than a man's body, I'm still amazed I know more about your species anatomy than you do, and what would be so bad about being a girl? ****"** The Kyuubi said the last words with anger clear in her voice

_'N-n-nothing but I'm a guy being a girl would be weird!' _

**"Sexy jutsu****"**

_'but that's just an illusion__ and only for a little while this would be for life!'_ Naruto finishes and sits to calm down for a few minutes

_'__Ok so I get knocked out and turn into a girl that doesn't change the fact that I might need to use it someday.'_

**"…really I thought you were going to go off telling ****me to never un-seal it?"**

_'I would like to say that but I might need it someday __to protect the village.'_

**"You would go so far to protect a village that scorned and beat you?"**

This made him go quiet for a long time he just sat there one leg bent, an arm resting on top of it, the shadow from his hair covering his eyes, and then the spoke his voice quiet and sad _'no I wouldn't go that far for this village' _

**"w****ell then if there's nothing else-"**The Kyuubi started to sat only to be interrupted by Naruto

_'I wasn't finished!' _he said voice much louder than before. _'I might not go that far for this village__ but I will go even farther for my friends Old man Teuchi, Ayame, Old man Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-Chan__,__Konohamaru, Iruka-sensei and even The Teme. For my loved ones I would go that far and even farther still, I would go to hell and back for them so this, this would be nothing.' _As he spoke his voice had gained strength with every work, and he had stood up at the end of it his head was raised high and his eye could he seen

_**'those eyes' **_thought the kyuubi _**'It's like looking into the sun it's self, there is **__**hesitance in those eyes there is only resolve, eyes that show the courage to get past any fear to do not only what must be done but to do the right thing, those are the eyes of a true warrior…no those are the eyes of a true leader.' **_She thought **"Very well**** I will un-seal the ****hundredth combo, but if you use it there will be no turning back you will never be the same, so are you sure?"**

_'Yes I am sure' _he said with resolve

. **"****Very well then…..**_**release restriction on the hundredth combo-code Jubi**_**...it is done you may use hundredth combo****."**

_'Thank you'_ he said

**"why do you thank me?" **the kyuubi asked as none of its other former hosts had ever given him thanks.

_'Why wouldn't I thank you, you didn't need to help me but you did_ _so thank you__' _Naruto said before leaving the seal.

**"Uzumaki Naruto you a truly a strange human." she thought before going to sleep.**

Back at training ground seven

as Naruto came back to his senses he noticed something's one that he was still holding Sakura's arm, two Sasuke was holding his legs and Kakashi was holding Sakura's legs, and third that they were trying very hard to pull them apart. This of course made Naruto let go of Sakura's leg sending everyone in the impromptu tug a war to the ground…..well the Genin at least Kakashi was still standing as he was a Jonin and Jonin don't fall down, this thinking of course led to Kakashi slipping on a banana not a moment later when he went to help his students up.

After every one gets up

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura yelled while hitting Naruto "why the hell where you holding on to me so hard!" Naruto of course tried to respond but he couldn't say anything as he was still being punched. "Now, now Sakura I'm sure He had his reasons." Kakashi said grabbing sasuke's arm a mistake that can be explained by the fact that he was reading his book. Sakura did stop but then she turned around and stomped off. "Haaaa…. It looks like where not going to get a mission today oh well just come back tomorrow I guess." Kakashi said prompting Sasuke to leave; it was at this point Naruto remembered something the Kyuubi said and asked. "Hey Kakashi-sensei where is the ninja library?" which prompted Kakashi to give him directions to said library and leave. "Well I better get going I have a lot of studying to do tonight" Naruto said before walking off to the library.

Chapter 3 end

Naruto: hey you made me pretty cool there.

Dee: yep I made you a little ooc but it had to be done for the story.

Naruto: Hey….are you saying that a cool me is ooc

Dee: sorry to say but at this point in the cannon story you kind of sucked

Naruto: I wasn't that bad was I?

Dee: sorry but you where

Naruto: (curls up in the emo corner)

Dee: Omake time!

Omake – The Magic Eye ritual

One week before this chapter.

"Ok time to try that other jutsu! (Note at this point Naruto still called Magic Jutsu) let's see what we have to do here?" Naruto said looking through The Book "Ok I have to stare at the sun for twenty-four hours …. This is going to suck …good thing the fox heals me up.

Dee: I know its short but at least it's something also please review I don't have one yet and I'm really sad.

Dee: until next time BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Ride the Wave Part One!

Chapter 4: Ride the Wave Part One!

Dee: Like before its chapter four!

Naruto: what. The. Hell. Was that?

Dee: I was trying to be fun.

Naruto: well you're not so sop trying to be.

Dee: what's got your panties in a twist?

Naruto: I don't know maybe the fact THAT I HAVE PANTIES ON!

Dee: ….. You're going to have to wear them soon so get used to it.

Naruto: I hate you.

Dee: I know just say the disclaimer soon to be little missy.

Naruto: Dopplerdee does not own Naruto, Magico, or any form of sanity.

Dee: (throws shoe at Naruto)

Naruto: Fuck! Why the hell did you throw a shoe at me!

Dee: (pouts) because I can't say you're wrong about my sanity.

Naruto: ….just start the chapter.

January 16th -Training ground 7 -

It was a normal day for team seven normal meaning that Sasuke and Naurto where arguing "What was that Teme!" Naruto yelled

"Hn you heard me Dobe that the jutsu of yours is useless to someone like you." Sasuke repeated his insult

"Sasuke-Kun's right you Baka you should just give the Jutsu to someone who can actually use it right like Sasuke-Kun, and while you're at you should just quit being a ninja so me and Sasuke-kun can be alone!"

Sakura screeched at Naruto, while normally not even Sakura was this mean she was still angry about the other day and felt like being meaner than usual, seeing Naruto's face Sakura started to apologize but didn't get a chance Naruto was all ready gone, and un-known to all of the a certain spying Hyuuga followed him.

/*/

Naruto was running through the forest surrounding Konoha tears threatening to fall, people who just a day before he had said to The Kyuubi where his loved ones had said things that hurt him more than anything the villagers had ever said or done had, for the simple reason they where his loved ones was the reason it hurt so much sure Sasuke had said things like that before but never something that bad and what was worse it wasn't Sasuke that has said it, it had been Sakura, his crush, his Sakura-Chan. Of course all these thoughts came afterwards at during his wild run through the foist where more along the lines of _'damn It, damn it, damn it all to hell!' _this went one of a few minutes before he slowed and collapsed against a large tree.

'_Damn ….. It….'_

/*/

Hinata Hyuuga was very worried more; worried in fact then she had been in her entire life, Naruto, Her Naruto the person who had given her the strength to come has far a she had come in life was hurting while she stood by and did nothing , it was this in fact this worry that prompted her to do something she would have never had the courage to do otherwise she spoke to him.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-a-a-a-r-r-u-u-t-to?" there was a lot of stuttering but she had said it! She had talked to him! This boosted her courage even further 'A-are you o-o-k?"

'_Who? Oh it's that weird girl Hinata I think why's she out here?'_ Naruto thought "hey your Hinata Right why are you all the way out here?"Then vocalizedfrom his place on the ground his voice showing how sad he was.

'_Oh no if I tell him I was watching him he'll think I'm weird! I have to think of an excuse!' _Hinata thought "I-I-I was training when I saw you run by are you ok?" Hinata hoping he wouldn't notice the oddity of the statement as Naruto had run in a direction where there were no training grounds and Hinata like the other Genin should have been with her team right now (on a side note the reason she wasn't with her team was Kiba had fleas so they got the day off)

Luckily for her Naruto did not notice "yes, no, I don't know." Naruto said dejectedly

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked sitting next to him.

This question led to Naruto also doing something he had never done before confide in some one, so he told he about what happened which led to him telling her more and more of his life and soon he was telling her about everything his childhood, The way he was treated by the village, everything he even told her about the Kyuubi he told her everything and by the end of he was leaning on her tears falling freely. Hinata for her part said nothing she just held him close as he bared his soul to her, and sang words of comfort to him when he was done, and thus they stayed for the rest of the day and in to the night Hinata's song taking them both to a dreamless sleep.

Two months later 

I had been two months since the night Naruto had spent with Hinata in the forest and since then the two had grown very close they spent almost all their free time together Training, talking, or just being together the two had never been happier, over the two mouths Hinata and Naruto had grown a lot, both of them had learned tree and water walking from a book Naruto found in the library, while Hinata had gain a lot of confidence, and it showed she beat Kiba and Shino in spars, stuttered far less, and her training had accelerated immensely to the point where even her father took notice of her progress. Another important thing that had changed was that Naruto had convinced her that going easy on her sister and letting her win when they spared would only her sister in the future, so she stopped going easy on her sister and won every spar they had.

Naruto had grown to his _**Palm Exchange Magic **_had in prove to the point where he could charge up the 7th combo on something other than the target, he had even made two new Rituals the first magic was called _**Magical archery **_which makes elemental arrows that look like beams of light in different colors, right now Naruto can use wind and lightning arrows and can fire up to 15 at once. The second Magic was a Healing magic called _**Pain Split**_ it will take other people's injuries and heal them by transferring the damage to Naruto this Magic has many draw backs because it takes a lot of chakra, can't be used by Shadow clones, and on an embarrassing note as he has next to no training with this Magic Naruto must kiss the target for it to work. As for the situation with Naruto's team everything seemed to go back to normal, but Naruto was quieter he argued less (he didn't stop but it was less) the other change was that Naruto didn't call Sakura 'Sakura-Chan' any more. Now we see our Hero going get a mission a mission.

"Let's see here we have babysitting, weeding a garden, dog walking-" The Hokage said only to be interrupted by Naruto "No more D-ranks Old Man I want something better than glorified chores!"

"Really Naruto-Kun something _better_?" the Hokage said with mirth

"Yeah! Something better we've been doing chores for months and I think we should get something better!" Naruto Said adding "…. Sir." As an afterthought Hinata really has been a good influence on him.

"Well Kakashi, your there Sensei so what do you think?" The Aging Kage asked.

"I Believe that they are ready for a C-rank Hokage-Sama" Kakashi said to the wall

"Kakashi put the book away" the Irritated Kage said "as for you mission you will be escorting a bridge builder to The Land of Waves" the Kage said before calling "send in Tazuna in!"

At the Hokage's call the door opened to reveal and old drunk man "These brats are the one's guarding me? They don't look like much-" the old man was cut off by a fist shattering his Stake Bottle and cracking the wall behind it "what was that!" Naruto yelled "n-n-nothing" a terrified Tazuna responded

On the road to Wave

Naruto noticed a puddle '_it hasn't rained in days'_ he thought to himself then he after activating_** The Magic eye**_ thought _'it's a genjutsu but why are they here are they after us?' _after walking by the puddle chains shot out and killed Kakashi, Sakura Screamed, Sasuke froze, And Naruto reacted he held one hand out and said _**"Magical Archery – 10 Arrows of Thunder!" **_shooting five arrows at each missing nin immobilizing them. At which point Kakashi popped out and congratulated them on a job well done.

"So you where ok?" Naruto questioned

"Yes." Kakashi Responded

"… Ok then" Naruto simply let the subject drop

After questioning Tazuna who started crying and blubbering until they agreed to help even thought he lied about the mission level they decided to continue the mission, Though none of them noticed a scratch on Kakashi's arm…..

In wave

They had just made it in to wave when Naruto heard a sound from the bushes and reacted how anyone would … by shooting lighting at it, to revile a….. Bunny.

"Naruto! You almost hurt that poor bunny!" Sakura yelled.

'_Why is that rabbit white it's summer' _Naruto thought until he heard a swishing noise. "Get down!" he yelled dropping to the ground pulling Sakura and Tazuna down with him, as Sasuke and Kakashi dropped down as well, they made it just in time as a giant sword shaped like a butchers' knife flew over head and stuck in to a tree. To their surprise a large shirtless man landed on top of the blade. Kakashi recognized him right away "Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist" Kakashi said

To which Zabuza responded "Sharingan Kakashi"

"Stay back he's out of you-" Kakashi stared to say before he started to fall to the side not one to miss an opportunity Zabuza promptly ran forward and punted Kakashi in to a tree.

There was silence for about a minute until Zabuza also never one to miss a chance to boast said something "looks like those idiotic Demon brothers did something right after all, to think the great Sharingan Kakashi would be taken out two chunin"

'_D-damn it this feels like ….. Poison, one of those ninja from before must have gotten me, I can't move …. I'm Sorry Sensei, Obito.' _Kakashi thought before passing out.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Yelled Sakura

"You should stop worrying about him and worry about yourself!" said Zabuza who was suddenly behind her as he started to swing his sword in a blow that would kill her… before a kunai went through his stomach curtsy of Naruto and he turned to water.

"Stay focused Sakura we can't help Kakashi -Sensei if where dead!" Naruto told here before turning his kunai to a reverse grip and stabbing a Zabuza clone that was coming at him from behind.

"R-right" Sakura said while thinking _'when did Naruto get so strong?'_

Then mist started to spread over the battlefield and surround them _'Shit __**The Hidden Mist Jutsu**_' thought Naruto who had read about This Jutsu in a book on Kiri.

"_**Eight choices" **_Zabuza's voice came out of the mist _**"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clevical Vein, Neck Vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart. **_He listed off_** "Which one should I go after?"**_ He said Before Releasing His KI.

'_What is this it feels like the life is getting squeezed out of me.' _Sasuke thought as his whole body started to shake and he brought his own kunai up to his neck.

"Sasuke calm down! Don't let him get to you if you do you'll be vulnerable!" Naruto yelled Snapping Sasuke out of his almost suicide.

'_Now …. Where is he?'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and started to focus _'I just need to trust my instincts just like I did back then.'_

/Flash Backs!/

_Naruto as a child in the forest looking for food_

_Naruto still as a child running from animals in the forest_

_Naruto fighting tooth and nail for his food_

_Naruto hiding from wolves in the dark _

_Naruto striking out at the wolves even though he couldn't see them_

_Naruto victorious_

_/flash backs end!/_

'_Behind!' _ He thought before swinging around and lashing out at Zabuza who had somehow gotten inside their formation, and lashing out at him with a Kunai only to continue his rotation as the first Zabuza turned in to water and fell apart, and struck out with a punch, at the real Zabuza who was behind him ready to strike.

'_Damn it! This guy is strong I'm going to have to use it' _Naruto thought before the one punch he had thrown turned into two, then four, then eight, over and over again until he had thrown one hundred punches and Zabuza flew back from the force landing on the water.

"Heh not bad kid but you'll have you do better than those mosquito bight punches to hurt me." Zabuza said once he had landed.

"Oh I intend to!" Naruto yelled as held his right arm high, and then looking straight at Zabuza through the mist he said _**"**__**100**__**th**__** Combo – Pluto, lord of the underworld.**__**" **_Then his body was enveloped in a pillar of light.

Back in Konoha

'_Naruto….' _Hinata thought looking out to the direction of Wave

"What is it Hinata?" Kurenai asked her female Genin when she noticed her stopping

"….It's nothing Sensei I just had a feeling something important is about to happen." Hinata Said turning back to her teacher

Wave

'_What the hell was that?' _Zabuza thought before starting a series of hand sighs_ 'whatever it as I better take it out fast._

'_The mist is gone the force of Naruto's jutsu must have dispelled it' _Sasuke thought from the ground asNaruto's Move had knocked him down _'But what happened to Naruto?' _a valid question as the point of impact from the beam of light was obscured by a dust cloud.

'_When did Naruto get so strong?' _was all Sakura could think from her place on the ground

"Whahuuu!" A female voice came from inside the dust cloud "I Feel great!" The voice said again, before the dust cleared and they got a good look at the voice's originator

It was a woman about 17-18 years old long blond hair under a floppy black witch's hat with a skull ribbon tied around the bottom above the rim, she had on what could loosely be called a Sailor Fuku , the shirt was white and had short sleeves and ended in a zigzag pattern above the navel showing her thin waist, on the bottom she had oh a very short black mini skirt that ended at the high part of her mid thighs, on her feet where calf high white boots with one inch heels, you could just see the tops of her Black socks over the top of the boots, and black gloves the right of which had a 100 on it.

Everyone just stared at her until Sasuke broke the silence "W-what the hell!"

The women turned to look at him and then walked over to him bent down to his level as he was still on the ground and … grabbed his nose? "Now, now Teme-Chan you shouldn't talk to your elders like that" she said with a pout

"W-what Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in surprise recognizing the nick name.

"Yep that's me! Now you two sit back and let big sis Naru handle everything" she said before kissing Sasuke's forehead and the Sakura's.

"Heh While that's all very touching I'm afraid I have to but in! _**Water Release! Water Dragon Bullet!**__**"**_ Zabuza yelled out having finished making the necessary hand sings for the jutsu and sending it right at Naruto.

Naruto just turned around and hit the Mighty Dragon with a one handed hammer blow turning it to vapor "denied!" she yelled as the meter on her glove went from 100 to 99.

'_With one punch…' _Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time

"Oh Yeah well take this!" Zabuza yelled finishing another string of hand seals _**"Water Release - Great waterfall! " **_He yelled out as a giant vortex of water shot forward ….. Naruto punched it twice her counter going down to 97 and it stopped.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said

"Yes." Sasuke replied

"Did Naruto just punch an A rank jutsu into submission?" Sakura asked

"Yes, yes she did." Sasuke responded once more

"Oh ok then" Sakura said her voice calm

Naruto rushed at Zabuza at a speed not even he could see and hit him with an uppercut '96' launching him into the air, at which point she jumped up to meet him, and launched him into the lake with a back hand '95'.

"Is that all you've got" she said as she landed on the water, she turned around to face her team when Zabuza rose from the water behind her, she pivoted on one foot and spun around letting out a devastating blow to Zabuza's face '0' and he went flying out of sight just as some needles went into his neck and a Masked person caught him with an "uff" "I thank you for taking care of Zabuza for me, I've been tracking him for months and you finally gave me a chance to catch him" the Masked person said "and now I take my leave" He said before rushing off.

Naruto turned to her team and their client, Sasuke and Tazuna where helping Kakashi up while Sakura was looking at her. She started to walk to them but when she got to the shore she stumbled her vision blurring _'Damn I'm at my limit' _she thought before she started to fall the last thing she was was her team running towards her and then all was faded to Black.

End of chapter 4

Naruto's move list

Magic eye

Lets the user see trough minor illusions, mid level if on the surroundings and not the user, power of this ability grows with practice, the Magic eye also lets the user see any chakra using moves there target has used before and what those moves do, if the target uses magic it shows the charge left until the ritual has to be re-done.

Shadow clones

A B-rank kin jutsu makes solid identical copies of the user by splitting there chakra, the memories of the clones along with any leftover chakra is returned to the user upon the clone's dispel.

Palm exchange magic

2nd combo- impact fist- the lowest level of palm exchange magic it has double the power of Naruto's normal punch and looks no different other than the number 2 on the back of the hand.

5th combo -The Shattering Fist of Ursa! - The 5th combo the fist grows in size, becomes furry, and grows spikes from the knuckles, it is an attack that has the purpose of breaking things it is notably strong against barriers and manmade defenses it can also be noted that it has about four times stronger than Naruto's normal punch on average

7th combo – sylph! Magic Fist of Wind and Sky! – The 7th combo the fist grows in size, darkens slightly, becomes furry (far less than the Ursa fist but still), and gains a furry black cloth like thing around the wrist, the attack it's self makes a vortex of wind around the fist which then extends to the target the power varies on amount of chakra put into it. It is also the strongest combo level that Naruto can charge up on something other than the Magic's target for now

100th Combo – Pluto, lord of the underworld – the Strongest fist of palm Exchange magic it gives you 100 extremely power full punches the number of punches left is written on a glove that looks to be made of black flame it also activates Cinderella Fever making your muscles and bones become denser and better able to handle chakra enhancement to handle the strain of the hundredth combo and the other combos…it also there are more than just good side effects there are bad ones to, the change will incapacitate you for a few days at least, and there is no way to know how it would affect your mind you might never be the same, it also just so happens that the female body is better suited to Palm Exchange magic than the male body, Making any male user female for life. Note- this cannot be used by a shadow clone as the strain of transforming would dispel it.(the outfit is the same one Luu where's when she uses the 100th combo

_**Magical archery**_

As of now Naruto can use wind and lightning arrows Naruto can fire up to 15 at once. (If you want to know what it looks like check out Negima!) Anymore and he needs time to focused on it the time doubles for every +5 arrows with training you can fire more arrows faster.

_**Pain Split **_

This magic will take some one's injuries and heal them by transferring the damage to Naruto.

/*/

Naruto: wow I'm awesome!

Dee: yes, yes you are

Naruto: did you have to make me a girl though?

Dee: Yes, yes I did

Dee: please review and a special thanks to my first reviewer Greymane

Dee: BYE BYE!


	5. Chapter Five:Ride the Wave Part Two!

Chapter Five: Ride the Wave Part Two!

Dee: yo! Its chapter five

Naruto: (Crying in Emo corner)

Dee: don't mind her she's just sad because of her loose of manhood.

Naruto: Dopplerdee does not own Naruto or Magico. (Starts to cry silently)

Dee: …. Let's jut move on to the chapter ok

Naruto: (Starts to cry loudly)

/*/

The Seal

'_Pain…..'_ this was the first thing Naruto thought when he woke up

'_Why the hell am I in so much pain? ...'_

"**The reason your in so much pain is because you body changed all at once which put a lot of strain on it'**

'_Kyuubi, that you?' Naruto asked_

"**yes it's me I don't know why you ask that it's not like there are any other voices in you head you can talk to right now" **The Biju responded

'…_right, stupid question …. Wait right now?' _Naruto thought

"**Uh …. Nothing defiantly not anything involving you parents or anything!" **The Kyuubi responded with a paper thin excuse

'…_. You know what I'm in too much pain to call you on that right now' _Naruto thought

"**Right, anyway the reason you're in so much pain is your body changed all at once instead of adapting over a short period of time like it was meant to." **The Fox said relived Naruto didn't call her on her previous blunder

'_Why'd it do that?' Naruto thought wanting to know the reason for the excruciating pain._

"**It did that, as you put it because you used up almost all of your punches at once making the Spell end far too quickly for your body to adapt and get ready for your new one, so instead of just being knocked out your also in a lot of pain, on the up side you're going to wake up much sooner than you would have otherwise." **The Kyuubi said sounding somewhat sympathetic, only somewhat of course she had a reputation to uphold, this line of thinking completely ignored the fact that only Naruto could hear her.

'_Ah….. So the pain is my fault then?' Naruto thought_

"**Yep, you do know that I will have to hold this over you for a long, long time right?" **Kyuubi said stressing the second "long" for emphasis.

'_Great' _Naruto thought sarcastically _'anything else I should know?'_

"**Well….your … uh … kind of… ok all be blunt here you're a loli" **the Kyuubi finally got out after giving up on the idea of tact.

'…_..A loli ….. Well ….fuck me.' _Naruto thought also giving up on any form of tact.

"**Well it's not so bad" **Kyuubi said trying to cheer Naruto up.

'_How so I'm a tiny girl, how could this not be bad….oh man what am I going to tell Hinata.' _Naruto thought depressed

"**Well for one thing you no weaker than before, hell you even stronger and you body even takes chakra enhancement better now, not only that but the change should have made your control go way up, your faster, more flexible, and no one wants to hit a little girl." **The Kyuubi said trying to cheer her host up… the last part didn't help, in fact it hurt, **A lot.**

'_Hinata will never go out with me now….' _Naruto thought going to her Emo place…yes Naruto has an Emo place, and yes said place is very sad.

"**...go out?" **Kyuubi asked as this was the first she had heard of her host dating any one.

'_Yeh, I was going to ask her to go out with me when we got back.' _Naruto thought with a bit of sadness _'but she'll never say yes now…'_

"**Kit I hate to say it but that is total bull." **Kyuubi said with steel in her voice

'_wha-' _Naruto thought in surprise before he was cut off

"**You think she'll never love you like that now? Well I'll tell you this, she already does. That girl loves you kit" **the Fox said with conviction

'_Wh-what, she loves me….?' _Naruto thought in surprise

"**Yes she loves you, I can sense negative emotions and I'll tell you this, when it comes to you she has none, no anger, hate, fear, or jealousy. To be honest I've never seen anything like it every one has some negative emotions when it comes to other people even lovers, hell lovers tend to have more than most! But that girl Hinata, her love for you is just that pure it's the kind of love that's only seen in fairy tales…" **

Naruto's mood lifted with ever word until he was positively euphoric_ '…thank you' _was all Naruto managed to get out.

"**Think nothing of it kit, but you open your eyes now your team is coming" **Kyuubi said

'_Right thank you again …..you know I don't know your name, I mean I know you title but you have to have a real name right' _Naruto thought

"**my name huh … well I guess I owe you that much for everything that's happen, hell you even treat me like a person!" **Kyuubi said **"and so I'll tell you my name, my name is Kurama." **The Kyuubi now known as Kurama said

'_Kurama huh…that's I a nice name…. well Kurama I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you' _Naruto thought before leaving Kurama alone

Tazuna's house__

The rest of team seven where around the bed holding Naruto, After the fight with Zabuza Sakura had carried Naruto while Tazuna and Sasuke helped a still recovering Kakashi. After words they had finished the journey to Tazuna's house where Kakashi had used some medical Ninjutsu he knew to get rid of the poison in his system, he then had Sakura and Sasuke tell him what had happened while he had been knocked out, and with a little help from Tazuna they more or less told him what happened. He was impressed by how well Naruto had handled things and very interested in the Jutsu Naruto had use to defeat Zabuza; he was also interested in the hunter Nin. All this leads up to now Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke waiting for Naruto to wake up.

"Ugh my head…." Was the first thing out of Naruto's mouth when she woke up followed by "Ugh the rest of me!"

"Naruto!" They all said at once rushing forward and crowding the small girl

What followed was a mess of yelling and questions that would take far too much work to write so we'll just give you the main points.

Sakura: Why the hell are you a girl?

Sasuke: how did you gain that power?

Kakashi: why where you only hot when I was knocked out!

…the last one got a lot of stares from the others.

A few minutes later – bath room

After explaining the whole Zabuza is alive thing decided to give Naruto some time to herself before they started to question her about what had happened, they would have gone right too it but it had been a few days since Naruto had showered and she smelled … bad.

'_So this is me now…' _Naruto thought looking at herself in the bath room mirror, she was short barley four feet tall, and she was also thin looking to be no more than forty something pounds, making her look quite frail, her skin was pale, her hair had grown long down to her feet and had straightened out, her face was round and cute with thin brows (look at young Kushina's face but with larger blue eyes and whisker marks), her body had very little definition the arms and legs where thin but fit her tiny body, she didn't look much older than six or seven maybe eight most.

'_The scars are still there' _Naruto thought and indeed there where scars covering much of her body, looking even worse than before because of her frail looking body, the most grotesque one a large brand on her back shaped to look like the Kanji for demon.

'_I better get to work then'_ Naruto thought before getting in the shower

Half an hour of very slow showering and one crying fit later

"Fuck….." that was Naruto realizing that her pants no longer fit nor did her underwear, in fact all she had on was her jacket which was huge coming down to her mid thigh the sleeves covering her hands all in all it looked like a little girl playing dress up with her brothers jacket. And with that she went to rejoin the rest of her team.

After much deliberation and some fainting (Sakura when she saw Naruto's scare legs, and Sasuke when he saw Naruto's lack of under where) they decided to train for their next confrontation with Zabuza, and send word to Konoha for back up.

"_**Summoning Jutsu!**_" Kakashi yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground summoning Pakkun.

"Hey Kakashi" Pakkun said

"Hello Pakkun could you take this back up request to the Hokage for me" Kakashi said with an eye smile while holding out a scroll

"Sure thing Kakashi" the Ninken said before taking the scroll and running off

"Was that a summon?" Asked Naruto

"Yes" Kakashi said

"Will you teach me summoning?" Naruto asked

"No" Kakashi said simply

'_I'm going to hate myself for this later'_ Thought Naruto before giving Kakashi the most adorable looking _**Puppy dog no Jutsu**_ ever and saying _"Pwease Kakashi –Sensei"_

'_No ….. Must ….not….give….in….' _Kakashi thought before finally giving up and saying "ok, ok I'll teach you all when we get back to Konoha. _'Sorry Jiraiya –Sama she's just to strong' _(note this apology is because Jiraiya would have wanted Naruto to sign the toad contract as opposed to finding which ever suited her best which happens when you use the summoning Jutsu without a contract.)

'_What the hell' _Sasuke and Sakura thought

'_I feel dirty' _thought Naruto

A few minutes later in the forest

"Ok team today we are going to learn how to climb trees" Kakashi said with his trademark eye smile

"But Kakashi-Sensei I can already climb trees" Naruto said cutely, not that she knew that as the cuteness was quite involuntary.

"Ah but I'm going to teach you how to do it without your hands" Kakashi said waiting for the wide eyes and awe from his students … which he did not get

"But I can already do that" Naruto said trying her best to convey her annoyance, which in her new body sounded more like cute wine with a pout ….. Again this was completely involuntary.

"Really?" Kakashi said "do you mind demonstrating for the others?"

"Ok" She said before running up the side of a tree '_this is …. Easier than before'_

"**Side Effects of the 100****th**** combo kit, your Chakra system is a lot more advanced than that of a normal human now so you control is better." **Said Kurama

'_Huh that's convenient'_ thought Naruto as she stopped at the top of the tree and looked down at her team

"**Yes, yes it is" **Was all Kurama had to say on the subject

"Well was that alright Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as she descended the tree

"Well then I guess I'll teach you water walking then" Kakashi said

"I can do that too Sensei" Naruto said as she reached the ground

"Then I'll teach you…" Kakashi started to say before Naruto cut him off

"It's ok Sensei you can just train Sasuke and Sakura, I have some projects of my own that I've been working on" Naruto said as she walked off, normally Naruto would be ecstatic about the possibility of learning something new but …..She had something she had to do.

/*/

Once Naruto was away from every one she put her hand in her pocket and took out a card, the card was long with a red back covered in symbols and writing the largest words being 'Naruto Uzumaki', the front of the card had a picture of Hinata on it dressed in a purple jacket (her outfit from part two) , she seemed to be in a gentle fist stance, on both wrists she had matching bracelets which looked to be many overlapping shields(it looks like the shield bracelet from the Dresden Files), at the bottom of the card it had Hinata's name and below that it said '_virgo__obice'_. (It's a Pacto card from Negima)

'_I can still remember making this card' _Naruto thought with a smile

_Flash back_

It had been a month since Naruto and Hinata had become friends and today Naruto had something special for Hinata

Forest clearing 

"Hey Hinata Kiss me!" Naruto yelled when Hinata walked into the clearing

As she was Hinata she fainted, after a few minutes Naruto explained why he had yelled that

"It's for a new ritual!" Naruto yelled

"A-a new ritual, what does it do?" Hinata asked

"Well we kiss inside the circle and it makes a contract and we a card, which I then make a copy of for you and we can use it to talk telepathically and reach each other where ever we are, oh and it also turns into a weapon when you say adeat." Naruto said in what seemed to be one breath

And so after a few days a lot of fainting and more explanations they finally kissed and made a provisional contract …. And then Hinata fainted again

Flash back end

"Ok I can do this." Naruto said obviously not convincing herself

Putting the card to her forehead she said "_**Telephatia**_"

'_Hinata you there?' _Naruto thought

'_Naruto-Kun?'_

End of chapter five

Dee: and that was chapter five sorry it took so long school and all that I hope the next one comes out soon what about you Naruto?

Naruto: (still crying)

Dee: ok then … Read and review


	6. Chapter six: Ride the wave part three!

Chapter six: Ride the wave part three!

Dee: Hi! Hi!

Naruto: hi…

Dee: it's chapter six

Naruto: yay… (Fake enthusiasm)

Dee: I don't own Naruto, Magico, or anything else I use.

Konoha 

Hinata Hyuuga was having a normal day, and like almost every other day her team was getting a mission from the Hokage, just a normal day that was until she heard a voice in her head.

_'__Hinata you there?' _the voice said

Now as there was only one person Hinata knew of that could send Telepathic messages, and she was decently sure she wasn't going crazy …. Well not that kind of crazy as all ninja tend to go crazy in one way or another, she responded the only way she could think of, she put her copy of the pacto card to her head and thought/said _'Naruto-Kun?'_

'…_.(sigh) yes Hinata it's me' Naruto responded_

'_N-naruto-Kun why do you sound like that? What happened?' _ Yes Hinata even stutters when talking with telepathy she was stronger but the stutter was still there, no doubt in part because Naruto said it was cute once.

'…_. Things went south and I had to use the 100__th__ combo' Naruto said/thought with a sigh_

Hinata of course knew what that meant _'s-so you're a girl now?'_

'_yes'_ Naruto said/thought

Hinata felt …. Well she didn't know what she felt she just wanted to see her love.

/*/

As this was happening everyone else in the room was staring at Hinata who had just put a strange card to her head, closed her eyes, and completely ignored them all.

"Hinata?" Kurenai said looking at her oddly acting student

She was about to shake he oddly acting student, when she spoke "Hokage-Sama, I would like to request leave" she said

"Oh, may I ask why?" The Hokage said he couldn't deny her request as it wasn't war time, a crisis, or any missions that needed her specific skills she was allowed to take vacation time, well he could have as Hokage ordered her to stay but he wasn't that kind of leader.

"Personal matters" Hinata said curtly

Kurenai was worried she had never seen Hinata act like this before and so she voiced her concerns "what kind of personal matters?"

Hinata just ignored her in favor of talking to the Hokage "Is my request accepted?"

The Hokage responded"….. Yes, as of this point on you Hinata Hyuuga are on vacation leave for a period of up to one month" as that was the vacation time each ninja was given per year, on a side note a lot of ninja have a extreme large amount of vacation time stored up, Jiraiya hold the record for stored vacation at ten years as he is classified as always working … or at least he says he is.

"Thank you very much Hokage-Sama" Hinata said before putting her card to her head and thinking _'Naruto-Kun Summon me'_ causing the others in the room to stare as she disappeared in a flash of light

Wave

Hinata appeared in a flash of light from the pacto's summoning, she looked right at Naruto taking in ever detail of her love's new body

"H-Hinata I-" Naruto started to say before Hinata placed a finger on her lips, if asked why she did what she did Hinata wouldn't be able to answer, it might have been instinct, love, or the provisional contracts connection Hinata really didn't know why she just knew that she had to Kiss her, and she did.

And as they kissed a glowing circle appeared around the two girls, and in a flash of they saw, they saw each other's lives, they saw each other's souls, and most importantly they saw each other's love. And in a flash of light the moment was over and they stood there just looking at each other not saying anything, because there was nothing that needed to be said.

Later

It was getting dark out when Hinata broke the silence "Naruto what just happen?"

"heh if by just happened you mean what happened a few hours ago the I don't really know" Naruto said

"**It was a full Pacto contract" **Kurama said out of the blue to both of them

"W-who's there!" Hinata said in fear before the world fell away and reformed into a sewer

"**I'm here and so are you." **Kurama said with mirth

"Kurama what's going on? How is Hinata Here?" Naruto asked

"**The reason Hinata is here is because of the full Pacto, it connects you" **Kurama said

"But how is the full pacto different from the one we had before?" Hinata asked

"**The difference is that the full contract is stronger, it connects you in ways the provisional on did not, before you would need the card to use **_**Telephatia**_** you can now use it without, the Magister (you Kit) can also give each there Ministra (you Hinata) Chakra more efficiently, basically everything gets a boost." **Kurama explained

"…Ok then why did this happen now instead of when we first maid the provisional contract" Naruto asked

"**When you first made the contract you both had things holding back you feelings, be it doubts in your own love" **she looked at Naruto **"or fear that your love wouldn't be reciprocated" **she said looking at Hinata **"and that kept you from making a full contract, basically when you did it the first time the ritual was incomplete, this time however neither of you had any reservations and so the ritual was finished." **Kurama said with a smile

"Ok one last question" Naruto said "What was that thing, that link when we kissed?"

"**Ah the soul gaze it is one of the reasons neither parities can have ant reservations about the other, it is the most interment two people can ever get. It shows you your partner's soul everything they have done, thought about doing, or have had done to them that all their thoughts, wishes, and dreams that is what you see. They came up with a saying for it "Between true Magister and true Ministra there will be no lies" and for all intents and purposes there isn't any. **Kurama smiled as he reached the end of his explanation **"you two should be very proud you have obtained something many people have gone their entire lives looking for, you have found you soul mates and you can never be taken away from each other even by death it's self.**

'_Soul mates' _Both Hinata and Naruto thought as they took each other's hands and smiled before there forms faded away and they left the seal

'_**That girl, Hinata she feels like, no….. it couldn't be' **_Kurama thought

Forest

Night had fallen during their time in the seal they still lay there embracing under the stars and for the life of them they couldn't think of any reason to get up.

The next day

Kakashi was worried they were in a hostile territory and Naruto hadn't come back the night before and because of this worry he and the rest of team seven where out looking for her … at six in the morning.

"Kakashi-Sensei why are we out here so early!" Sakura complained

"Because Naruto didn't come back last night" Kakashi responded

"So because Naru-Baka got lost we had to come out here this early?" Sakura said

"We are looking for her because we are in unknown hostile territory and something could have happened to her, she could have been captured by more missing Nin, been attacked by a bear, gotten lost and joined a brothel, she could have been kidnapped by fairies, or-" Kakashi listed getting more and more ridicules with each 'possibility' before getting interrupted by Sasuke

"Or she could be spooning with Hinata"

"Yes or spooning with- … wait what?" Kakashi said

Sasuke just pointer as said spooning pair, there they lay Hinata enveloping Naruto in a loving embrace as the smaller girl nuzzled into the larger girls chest, both of them sleeping peacefully.

"… is it just me or does it seem odd for Naruto to be the one on the inside?" Kakashi said as thought he was asking a friend about the weather and not asking two of his students about his third student's spooning habits.

"It makes since when you think about it, Hinata probably weights almost twice what Naruto does ands around a foot taller, Naruto has to be on the inside she's too small to fit on the outside." Sasuke said before Naruto and Hinata's feet shot out and hit him in the crotch, causing him to go down like a ton of bricks.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as he crush fell to the ground

It was at this point that Hinata woke up, as she stood up she noticed two things the first was three fourths of team seven staring at her, the second was that Naruto was still attached to her midsection. "H-hello uh…. This looks odd doesn't it?" She said

Everyone else could only nod

"Naruto wake up" Hinata said while shaking Naruto awake

"Just a few more minutes …." Naruto mumbled

"Naruto free ramen!" Hinata yelled

"Where!" Naruto yelled immediately on her feet looking around for the noodily goodness, after noticing there was in fact no free ramen Naruto noticed something else, everyone looked even bigger than yesterday day!

"**Ok so maybe not all the change happened at once" **Kurama chucked nervously

Tazuna's house

They decided to go back to Tazuna's house before any one got around to explaining things, when they got back Naruto insisted that they measured her height and weight. "A foot shorter, a foot!" and Naruto was quite unhappy with the results. Going from 4 feet seven inches to three feet six inches, oddly enough she wasn't mad about going from eighty something pounds to thirty something pounds, part of this anger could also be because she thought the changes where over the day before.

There were many different reactions to Naruto rant Kakashi was crying about how there were no hot women on his team mumbling something about Dick to breast ratio ….. well he was until Naruto knocked him out, Sasuke was on the ground again holding his crotch in pain from where Hinata had hit him for making a short joke about Naruto (that girl can be scary when Naruto's involved, the killing intent she let off had activated Sasuke's Sharingan.), Sakura was knocked out by Naruto for yelling at Hinata after she hit Sasuke's man berries', and Hinata, Hinata was just smiling at how cute he love looked when she was angry. This was the scene Tsunami found when she woke up …..she just walked away.

A few minutes later

After everyone's conchesness came back Kakashi got to his questions "Why are you here" The question was pointed at Hinata

"I took a vacation and ended up here, which reminds me …" she responded before standing up and saluting Kakashi before continuing "Genin rank Kunoichi of Konoha, Hinata Hyuuga Reporting for return to duty on the grounds of Team seven requiring backup" She finished

Kakashi was speechless it was she had obviously come here on purpose, and he couldn't say anything about it she was following all regulations, hell she was putting her vacation on hold to help, she had played the system, she got to help her Girlfriend (Kakashi assumed Naruto and Hinata where dating by the state they found them in), would get a good mark on her record for it, played for the mission and most likely get a bonus for 'going above and beyond' or some crap, and lost at most a few days of vacation hell she might get them back as a reward! _'Making it to Hokage will be a lot easier for Naruto with Hinata on her side' _Kakashi thought

Later that day 

Hinata and Naruto where training in the forest, Sakura had finished the tree climbing exercise yesterday, an act that pissed Naruto off to no end as it had taken her almost a week to master it, so she and Kakashi's shadow clone were guarding Tazuna, the real Kakashi was gathering info on wave and Gato, and Sasuke was still working on tree walking, he really wished he had had his Sharingan when the others had demonstrated the exercise because he fell a lot…. On the up side he had a lot of fun turning his doujutsu on and off while laughing manically.

With Hinata and Naruto

Hinata was training with the artifact from her Pacto they where two bracelets of interlocking shields called _Custodibus Duo Scuta _or the Guardian's two shields, they let the user make barriers anywhere.

There were of course down sides it took a constant flow of energy to keep a barrier up, making more than one upped the cost to a little more than two barriers at different times so let's say one barrier is equal to 1.0 units of chakra per second the two barriers at the same time would be 2.1 units of chakra three would be 3.15, four would be 4.2 and so on. The user also has to be able to see where they are putting the barrier though Hinata's Byakugan took care of that. Also it took time to put a barrier up and with her current skill level it took about 2 to 3 seconds at her fastest too put one up and even then the barrier was weak because it was so hastily constructed, it took time to make a strong barrier. Another problem was shape it was much harder to make curves and bends then straight edges and lines and it was even easier to make a barrier flat thought a flat barrier was much weaker. It was also harder and more tiring to make a barrier the farther away from her it got; it was easiest to make a strong barrier if it connected to her body. Movement was also a problem after a Barrier was made it could not move only expand and this took a lot of effort and energy to do and the user still had to be able to see the area of the barrier was expanding too. It also took an absurd amount of energy to make a barrier inside of something solid, the only reason Hinata even had that option was her Byakugan.

And even with all its restrictions Hinata loved her she loved her artifact it was made to protect people and so she loved it.

They spent all day working on finding out the restrictions of Hinata's artifact and by the time they had finished the sun was setting, so they sat down to watch it and once again fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day

Haku was walking through the forest looking for herbs for Zabuza he didn't want to leave Zabuza alone but he needed medicine so Haku left wearing the disguise of a pink women's kimono with a floral pattern, about an hour after leaving he saw them, Konoha Nin he didn't recognize them (Haku left before the 100th combo ended) but they where no doubt with the ones who hurt Zabuza-Sama. Haku walked up to them and reached for their necks before stopping and shaking them awake.

"Wake up you'll get a cool if you sleep out here" Haku said

After that the sleeping pair had woken up and thanked Haku for waking them, later they had helped him find herbs for Zabuza's medicine.

As he was leaving Naruto asked "will we see you again?"

"I don't know maybe" was all Haku could say to the enemies whose company he had come to enjoy "oh and by the way I'm a guy" he said as he left

Hinata and Naruto could only stare

/*/

After Haku left Naruto and Hinata went back to Tazuna's house for dinner

"Your all going to die" Inari said as he came out of nowhere

"Oh really what makes you say that?" Naruto responded with her usual bravo

"Gato will kill you! No one can beat him!" Inari yelled

"Yeah right I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm not going to die against some hack like Gato!" Naruto was yelling now Inari's, attitude pissing her off

"You're always smiling and laughing! You know nothing about suffering!" Inari yelled

At Inari's words Naruto got angry, really angry she slammed her hands onto the table and yelled "Suffering, suffering! What do you know about suffering! You have a Mother and a grandfather to come home to!, you've never had to live on the streets!, you've never had to fight animals for scraps of food!, and you've never had the people of your own village beat you and brand you just so you know that you don't belong! Naruto yelled getting louder and louder un till the end where she ripped off her jacket and showed Inari her back the Demon brand and her other scars standing out against her pale flesh, before putting her jacket back on and running out Hinata following her.

"I-I-it wasn't really that bad was it?" Tsunami asked her voice shaking

"No…. it was far worse." Kakashi said looking to the ground

/*/

Naruto was running deep into the forest tears threatening to fall until Hinata grabbed her arm and stopped her pulling her close and falling to the ground, as the Tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes. No words where needed they just sat there for what may have been hours or maybe only minutes Naruto crying into Hinata's chest, and Hinata holding the small girl close, Until sleep took them both.

End of chapter six

On rituals

So you may be asking you self Dee why has no one do rituals by accident? Well the answer is simple because you can't do a ritual by accident the most important component in a ritual is the belief that the ritual will work for what it's supposed to, and that is why no one accidently does rituals.

Dee: And that was chapter six plz read and Review! BYE! BYE!


	7. Chapter seven: Ride the wave part four!

Chapter seven: Ride the wave part four!

Dee: Hi! About Naruto's break down, it is explained like this she had not fully come to terms with her change and was in a state of shock causing her to seem fine, because of the full Pacto Hinata knew what was going on and reacted accordingly, waiting for Naruto to lower her defenses and comforting her when she was at a point where it could help, Hinata of course wouldn't of had the courage to help anyone else like this only Naruto.

Naruto: ….. So Hinata's my therapist?

Dee: pretty much, Oh! Also I fixed the wall of text in chapter three, also you have no idea how hard it gets to write Naruto and Hinata's interaction, you think interaction between two people who know everything about each other would be easy but not it is not.

Naruto: Dopplerdee owns nothing

Wave - forest 

"Am I going to find you out here every morning?" Haku said as he tried to wake the two slumbering Konoha Nin resting against a large tree

"Huh? Oh Haku-san good morning" Hinata said as she sat up, Naruto however continued to sleep snuggling into Hinata's chest further.

"What are you doing here" Hinata asked

"Getting more medicine for my friend, the last batch wasn't enough. Why are you here?" Haku responded and then asked his own question

"Some … things ... happened, so we left for a walk and fell asleep " Hinata said not wanting to reveal Naruto's break down

Haku knew she was lying about what had happened, he also knew it had something to do with the small girl in Hinata's arms and then Haku looked at how Hinata held Naruto, how gently and lovingly her grasp on the small girl was and it was then Haku knew Hinata loved Naruto, it was blatant to anyone who looked at them together really one way or another there was love. "you really love her don't you?" Haku asked the Hyuuga heir.

"Yes I do" Hinata said simply, before the full Pacto she would have stuttered or even passed out even after all her training with Naruto, but now she said the words with utmost certainty her voice steadier than it had ever been before.

"Would you do anything for her?" Haku asked not wanting to fight them more by the minute

"Yes I would' Hinata said her tone the same as before, steady and full of unshakable resolve

"Then you will be truly strong" Haku said with a soft smile

"Only as strong as I need to be for her, anything else is unnecessary" Hinata said before smiling and saying "although with how much trouble she gets into I doubt there will be any unnecessary strength"

"Maybe so" Haku said walking away

A little after Haku left Naruto woke up rubbing her eye cutely, to anyone else Naruto would have apologized to them for breaking down, or thanked them for the help but with Hinata Neither was needed so she simply said "Morning Hinata"

"Did you sleep well?" Hinata responded looking down at her love that was still lying in her lap while idly stroking the small girls golden locks.

"Like a Baby, maybe we should sleep like this more often" Naruto said not a hint of perversion in her voice she really meant what she said about it just being a good sleep

"I wouldn't be opposed to that although my father might" Hinata said with a laugh, as long as she had Naruto with her even her father wasn't scary in the least.

Naruto said nothing and her face grew solemn.

"What is it?" Hinata asked concerned

Naruto was silent for several moments before saying "Do you think your father will accept us?" Naruto already knew the answer

Hinata wanted to lie and say he would, she wanted to say Naruto's gender and position wouldn't be important to her father but she wouldn't lie to Naruto. "I don't think he will, but you know that doesn't matter to me" Hinata said before kissing her

And then they saw it again everything about each other in an instant, and they both reacted the same way "whoa…" they said looking at each other until Naruto spoke

"Is that going to happen every time we kiss?" She asked

"I don't know but I hope it does" Hinata said loving the sensation of her seeing her loves soul, and vice versa.

"**Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but if you start having sex you might never stop, and I might never get to talk to you again." **Kurama interjected with a chuckle

"S-s-s-s-s-ex!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time

"**Oh what's the big deal you've seen each other's souls what's a little sex after that" **Kurama said nonchalantly 

Naruto and Hinata where too far gone to hear her though imagining what it would be like their souls touching through kiss and there body's through intercourse, the two becoming one in every sense of the word …. As you can imagine they passed out ….. Hinata even had a nosebleed.

Later

"Ok lots get down to business" Naruto said "There is a simple way to handle your father"

"Really there is?" Hinata asked

"Yep the law states Konoha has to accept any marriage made in another country for legal purposes, and if you take my family name you'll no longer be under the Hyuuga clans' jurisdiction and your father will have no say." Naruto said happy that all her reading had paid off because she really hadn't enjoyed it at the time.

"…..So all we have to do is get married" Hinata said sure it was a little earlier than she had wonted, but they were going to get married any way why not now.

"Yep we just have to find someone who can wed us, get rings, a marriage license …. wow this will take awhile. " Naruto said with a smile that said she didn't mind the work.

"And it will all be worth it." Hinata said with the same smile

"Now on to training!" Naruto yelled out suddenly before stopping suddenly "oh yeah there's one last thing to do" she said before knelt on one knee in front of Hinata and took out a box "Hinata Hyuuga will you marry me?" She said as she opened the box to show a simple golden band "I already got the rings by the way." She said with a grin

"Of course ill marr-" Hinata started to say before her eyes became glazed and she fell to the ground.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled running to her love, it was only a short distance but to her felt like a thousand miles

"**Kit say away from her" **Kurama yelled, just a wave of black energy surrounded Hinata knocking Naruto back

"What the hell is this stuff?" Naruto yelled while hitting away the lighting like tendrils of black energy that came after her

"**Damn it! I should have listened to my gut!" **Kurama yelled **"That's the Greatest Dark Magic …. Echidna!"**

"OK I don't know what that is, but it looks bad so why the hell is it coming of Hinata!" Naruto yelled out dodging more of the Black energy

"**The Echidna is a magic from a long time ago with the power to destroy the world!" **Kurama yelled

"OK how do we stop it? And if you say kill Hinata I will kick your ass!" Naruto yelled out dodging more and more of the black energy by the second

"**You have to perform the Magico! The wedding ceremony of witches!" **Kurama was yelling louder now

"Ok how!" Naruto yelled cursing as one of the tendrils scored a hit on her arm.

"**You have to put the ring on her!" **Kurama yelled out once more

Tazuna's house

'_What the hell is this?' _Kakashi thought as he stood up and looked to the forest _'it's like death' _looking around he found that everyone else had passed out from the sheer force of the energy coming from the forest without another thought he ran towards the horrible feeling.

In Konoha

"Hokage-Sama!" Pakkun yelled as he entered the Hokage's office "Kakashi requests Bac-" but he never got to finish as the horrible feeling washed over them, they immediately looked off in the direction of wave. _'What is this feeling?'_

In Suna

Everyone was looking towards wave even Gaara '_mother is scarred'_

With Jiraiya

'_What the hell is that?' _Jiraiya thought before running in the direction of wave

/*/

Everywhere in the world people where stopping and looking towards Wave one thought on their minds _'what is that?'_

_/*/_

Naruto was still dodging looking for a way in until

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata screamed in pain

And Naruto froze, it was just for a second but it was enough several of the black tentacles shot forward piercing into Naruto sand spilling Blood every where

"Naruto! Stop you'll die!" Hinata yelled now fully awake.

"Heh" Naruto coughed out Blood dripping from between her lips "Hinata, I thought you knew me better if I gave up now I would die…. ' Naruto said with a sad smile before she ran forward every step spilling more blood as she reached forward ring in hand, as Hinata reached toured Naruto "….Because I wouldn't have you…" Naruto finished as she put the ring one Hinata, and everything faded in a flash of white light.

/*/

Hinata was sitting in the grass with Naruto head on her lap stroking her hair.

"H-hey" Naruto said weakly as she woke up

"Idiot…" Hinata said her hair had grown Because of the Echidna to the point where it was in the middle of her back and cast her eyes in shadow. "Why would you do something so stupid you could have been killed!"

"I said it before fright I didn't run, because if I had run away then I would have died any way because I wouldn't have you." Naruto said quietly "You know me well enough to know that."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are an Idiot" Hinata said her eyes visible now showing her tears.

"Ah but I'm you idiot." Naruto said weakly before passing out

"Yes you are, aren't you" Hinata said before she too passed out.

Seal

"**I assume you wish to know more of what happened." **Kurama said as the two girls appeared in front of her cage

"Yes that would be nice" Naruto said

"**Well, sit down then because this might take awhile" **Kurama said,sweat dropping when Naruto sat on Hinata's lap **"A long time ago before ninja or Biju, there was another great power called The Echidna. The Enchidna is a great dark magic that was reborn every five hundred years bound to the heart of a human girl, it had the power to do anything even destroy the world, the last holder of the Echidna Emma joined with a great mage named Shion to seal it away through the great Magico ritual, they went through many hardships and trials, and as they were almost finished Emma was captured by Faust an evil man, and Shion's brother Faust used the power of the Enchidna to make a great magical beast called the Jubi and used it to try to take over the world, but Shion saved Emma and together they Defeated Faust, Shion and Emma then finished the Magico and used it to seal the Enchidna away and seal the Jubi in Shion as it was to powerful to kill, making him the first Jinchuriki, and giving him a powerful Doujutsu called the Rinnegan. The people heralded them as heroes, and called Shion The Sage of The Six Paths." **Kurama said finishing her story

"Ok but why is the Enchidna back now" Hinata asked

"**Because some of the Magico's power was used on the Jubi it was imperfect and the Enchidna broke out." **Kurama said

"We did the Magico so everything should be fine now right?" Naruto asked

"**Nope" **Kurama responded bluntly

"But we did the Magico! Shouldn't we be done?" Hinata asked

"**You two really think that was all there was two the Magico?" **Kurama said with a sigh **"The Magico is the most complex assortment of magic rituals that exists; it's going to take you two a long time to finish it." **

"H-how long?" Hinata asked fearing the answer

"**Arou-" **Kurama started to say before Naruto interrupted

"It doesn't matter how long it takes" Naruto said steel in her voice, "It will keep Hinata safe and that's all that matters"

'_**Naruto Uzumaki you never cease to amaze me' **_Kurama thought and then said **"Well its best you perform the next ritual as soon as possible" **

"Ok so what's the next ritual?" Naruto asked

"**The Kiss of Oath, basically just kiss" **Kurama responded

"….Just Kiss really?" Naruto asked as she thought the rituals would all be very hard

"**Well it is a marriage ceremony." **Kurama dead paned

So they kissed as a ring of light surrounded them and once more they saw everything about one another and they loved it. "I guess that answers the question of whether that will happen every time or not" Naruto said with a grin

"I guess it does" Hinata was smiling as well 

As they get ready to go Kurama spoke up. **"Oh yeah before you go I felt I should tell you now that your change is complete your body is going to start releasing hormones and as you body won't be used to them there will be a few side effects."**

"What kind of side effects" Naruto asked dreading the answer

"**Let's see here there's mood swings, rapid hair growth, hunger, in about a month you'll get your period, oh! And you're going to be really horny."** Kurama said with a smile …. Which on a giant fox with really sharp teeth looked terrifying. **"Bye!" **She said before ejecting them from the seal

Tazuna's house

The first thing Naruto and Hinata heard when she woke up was Kakashi's voice "I don't know what happened, by the time I got there it was over.

And then another voice male responded "Look Kakashi I understand you weren't there, when that power was let out and have told me everything you can, I just want to know why my godson is a girl!"

At the voice's words Naruto had one thought …. Kill … there was a large chance the mood swings where kicking in, or her mother's more violent genes kicking in knowing Jiraiya's crap luck it was both.

She came at him like a Maelstrom of fists; of course Jiraiya being an extremely high level Ninja dodged her strikes and caught her hands stopping her assault, of course as stated before Jiraiya's luck sucks donkey ass and Hinata Because of the Full Pacto's link and the Magico's link was also unreasonably enraged, and as such Hinata attacked him while he was looking at his god daughter in surprise, freeing Naruto …at which point they promptly beat the crap out of him …. And then back in to him …. And then they repeated the process a few times until Kakashi stopped them

"Mah...Mah, you should stop before you kill him" Kakashi stated with a hand wave

Jiraiya sighed with happiness; Kakashi was always his favorite out of Minato's students.

"If he dies there will be no one to write more icha icha, that and there would be way too much paper work." Kakashi was once more waving his hand.

Jiraiya sighed with anger; Kakashi was always his least favorite out of Minato's students.

End chapter 7

Dee: I know it's short but it was hard to write for some reason or another

Naruto: Mood swings …..you're going to make a lot of jokes with that aren't you?

Dee: yep

Naruto: Damn it!

Dee: about Hinata's behavior the reason she's acting so out of character is the Pacto when you see and feel some one's entire life and soul all that they are it will affect your personality **a lot.**

Dee: also Read and review!

BYE! BYE! 


End file.
